Avoid at all cost! A Jeff the killer love story
by Kenta-Keeper-of-Hell's-Gates
Summary: A girl that everyone avoids for unknown reasons, and soon she finds someone who doesn't fear her...as much at least. Enjoy!


_**~Chapter 1 Avoided**_

* * *

**Looks like it's time for an introduction! My name is Kenta, but most people just call me_ her. _  
It's not like I blame them I'm pretty crazy. Before I set out to live on my own, even my own mother called me a schizophrenic psychopath. She was even worried if it was safe to be out on my own! She was worried I would hurt someone, how thoughtful of her! But now that I have been out on my own and proved my self to be responsible for my actions... well more or less, there were a few times a few injuries were caused but they were all minor. Don't blame me, life just has me in a certain place at a certain time so there :D I have been pretty harmless in the past few months but hey, no use in worrying about anything. No matter the situation I always look on the bright side of the problem, and stay positive. I don't believe there was ever a sad moment in my life!**

**Now before we go any further let me tell you a bit about my past, when I was younger everyone always told me I was different. People wanted to me to act like other kids my age, they wanted me to play with dolls and dress up and play with the other girls. But I saw no appeal in any of those activities. I played with mothers kitchen knives when she wasn't watching or I would play with my older brothers guns and shoot stray squirrels, sometimes I would even keep a few things with me and hide them under my bed and play with them. And one day when mother and father were going to move my stuff to a bigger room after my brother moved out, they found my 'toys'. Then they decided they wouldn't move me to a new room, they moved me to a nice place with pretty white rooms, and fun little coats that wrapped around my body to give me a nice big hug. Doesn't that sound delightful? The coats were fun, they were like a game and I figured how to get out of them! It was so much fun.**

**Then the nice people who were there, gave me a new room. A really big, fluffy room with soft walls. I really liked to jump around and throw myself on the walls they were just so soft. One day the people there forgot to close the door like they usually did. So I deiced to explore! I ran around the halls and found a weird box that shut out all the lights. So I turned them off and decided to play with everyone in the dark. It was so fun! I ran around with everyone and they were making a lot of noise and shouting. I couldn't help myself but laugh and laugh! I laughed so hard that I fell on the ground, and when the lights came back on I was still laughing it was just so funny. I think they were talking on the phone when they said my name and they said I was insane. That was a funny word, I didn't know what it meant but it sounded funny so I liked it.  
**

**Then the people put me in a truck and took me back home. I was a little sad because it was so fun there but it was good to be home. I was 13 then my parents started treating me funny, the were really nice when they were around me and gave me lots of nice things! Soon they started to leave home more, and they would leave me all alone. It was fun to play with everything in the house and one day I decided to go out to the park near my house. Usually my parents would take me but they weren't here. So I went alone today, nothing bad could happen right? When I got there no one was around, so I got all the time I wanted on the swings, I loved to swing more then anything.  
**

**One day when I was swinging I fell off and looked down to see a small cat I had scared. I tried to get closer to it and it ran away, but it still followed me home. It was a small white kitten. I took it inside with me and I rolled around on the floor. I played with it for a while until I got bored. I then walked into the kitchen looking for one of mothers knives to play with. But she had hide them all! Soon I f0und some really high up on a self, so I stacked a bunch of boxes on top of each other and tried to reach for them but I tripped and knocked them off the shelf, they fell on the little kitten and cut up the little kitten's ear. And a beautiful red liquid leaked on the floor. I thought it looked pretty but I didn't like the kitten squirming around. So I cleaned up the mess and took care of it. I washed the pretty liquid from the animals pristine white fur. When I took the kitten to bed with me that night I wondered what would happen if that beautiful red had stained a human, and so I fell asleep dreaming of my new favorite color.  
**

**Soon a year later when I was 14, I had raised the cat and gave it the best care I could give it, I took it everywhere and feed it and played with it everyday. I had grown** **obsessed with red but not only red the kind that came from the living people. I really like_ blood_. It was so pretty I wanted to see it again. Then one night I took my cat into the park to play. I had named it Ashes and it was my very best friend. Before I left, I took one of my mothers knives, my favorite one. It was thick with the sharpest edge and the shiniest handle. **

**Soon I had reached the park and sat under my favorite tree. Then Ashes and I started to get really tired, soon we fell asleep and I had a dream about it again. The most beautiful thing in the world and I had yet to realize my dreams were about to come true.**

**When I woke up, a man stood over me and picked me up by my arm and I hung it the air. Ashes raced toward me and scratched the man, so he kicked my friend into a tree were he laid unmoving. This was the first time in my life I had every felt anything like this. They called it anger. I smiled wickedly at the man, I laughed and I laughed and I smiled so wide I truly thought my face would rip apart from the stress of it. I grabbed the knife from my belt and sliced right through the mans arm.  
**

**The sight before me was so beautiful. Blood sprayed across my face and onto the ground. The man withered in pain then picked himself up, he ran at me, maybe he wanted to play with me more. So I happily pulled the knife back and struck the man right in between the eyes. He fell back gasping, the knife was logged into his skull so I twisted it and slowly drug it out, the man was still breathing heavily on verge of death, but I wouldn't left him off easy. I raised the knife high above my head and looked the man straight in his trembling eyes filled to the brim with fright. As I got ready to finish him I giggled and told him something that I will never forget.  
**

**"Don't go now, I still want to play with you!" Swiftly I struck him in his heart, quickly stopping his breathing. I didn't think a man like his should deserve an organ as such. So I carved a deep hole in his chest and stole it from his body.  
**

**"Looks like I've stolen your heart!" I laughed at the mangled body. I took the organ and held it close as I approached Ashes, when I stoked his fur he stirred and wrapped around my forearm. I hugged him gently as he sniffed the organ I clutched tightly in my hand.  
**

**"Here, do you want it?" I asked him and placed the chunk of meat in front of my friend, who began to nibble at the edges and eventually devour the heart till it was all gone. He pushed him self into my blood stained palms and dirtied his fur. What a silly little kitty look at all the trouble we caused. I yanked the knife from the mans corpse and headed back home.  
**

**When we arrived home my parents had not returned so I cleaned the red from Ashes and myself, sad to see it go and disposed of the rest. I cleaned my knife and hid it in my favorite poem book. So together Ashes and I sat on the couch and nodded of into dreams full of red.**

**When I woke up the next morning my mother sat beside me, asking me how I had been. I hugged her, smiling as I told her.  
**

**"Everything was fine." She smiled and turned the television to the news. Soon a picture of the man I had brutally murdered the night before popped onto the screen and I hid my smile behind Ashes who I held close. My mother gained a worried expression and turned the tv to cartoons and headed to the kitchen. She began pulling out food items and ingredients to prepare breakfast. Then she searched for something that didn't seem do be there.  
**

**"Kenta, have you seen my best cutting knife?" She asked me still searching.  
**

**"Can't say that I have. You must've misplaced it mother." I stroked Ashes and smiled the same smile as before, it hurt but I didn't care. I had enjoyed hurting that man so much that each night I went out to find another that didn't deserve the organ the resided in their chest. And each and every time I did the same thing I carved out their heart and feed it to my friend, who enjoyed the taste so much. Report after report everyday my family and I had seen of my victims who didn't deserve the attention, but it made me smile anyways. Soon my mother and father grew worried and thought it was time to move to the next own over, but I continued to go out and rob people of their hearts and even my new home and proceeded to enjoy my 'work'.  
**

**Soon I had gained a name the media came up with after the murders continued the called me the 'Silent Killer' others called me 'The Queen of Hearts', but the name I preferred was The Keeper of Hell's Gates, I held Ashes closer and whispered to him.  
**

**" They were all so fun to play with."  
**

**As if agreeing with me he curled up on my chest and brushed my hand with his tail. From that moment on my friend and I stole the hearts of millions and 'played' with all the toys I found.  
**

**And now, now I feel as if it's time to go and play some more. I think I'll talk to you my friend again, very soon.  
**

**With all my love,**

_**~Kenta, Keeper of Hell's Gates~ **_

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! **_

_**Please review~!**_


End file.
